Yo amo los rubios
by Keita-chan
Summary: Hoy, día normal, mes normal, año normal. Eso pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba en los pasillos de "TV Tokyo", pero una puerta entreabierta, varias insinuaciones y una mente alocada hicieron que eso cambiara.


**Hello World!**

**Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada de Naruto (no tengo excusas, solo que no me había dado la gana XD), pero hoy lo hago porque tengo un pedido muy especial, así que antes de comenzar… HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY KOUHAI! Seh! Hoy está cumpliendo años mi amada Kouhai (crecen tan rápido TwT) y este es mi regalo para ella, espero que lo disfrute (ˆˆ), aunque este de quinceañera y no quiera ponerse vestido (algún día la veré con uno así XD), al menos quiero que me deje embarrarle la cara de pastel (XD). Antes que nada especificar que lo hice de esta manera, tipo Backstage, debido a que necesitaba introducir algunos personajes más para darle un poco de "sabor" a la trama (bueno, esa fue una explicación tipo científica mía X'D [No sirvo para esto TwT]). Pero bueno, ahora sí, vámonos al One-shot…**

**READY? GO!**

**ATENCION: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

_Yo amo los rubios._

Hoy, día normal, mes normal, año normal. Eso era lo que pensaba Naruto Uzumaki mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la productora de "TV Tokyo", estaba feliz ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Recién había terminado su consumo diario de Ramen, cortesía de la productora, estaba más feliz que Akamaru después de un buen baño; ser la estrella tenía sus beneficios. _Feliz_, esa era lo única palabra para describirlo. Con los ánimos por el cielo siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que una _llamativa_ puerta detuvo su paso, la observo detenidamente hasta darse cuenta de algo peculiar en ella, estaba entreabierta, y claro que no era cualquier puerta, era la mismísima puerta del camerino de _cierta _chica, cierta chica llamada Hinata Hyuga. El rubio miro por un momento la puerta mientras una sonrisa curvada se formaba en él y con disimulo miraba a su alrededor verificando que no hubiese nadie más, suspiro aliviado, _nadie_; era gracia del mismísimo Goku que estuviese solo en el pasillo más estando cerca de la puerta de la pelinegra sabiendo cómo era el temperamento de Neji cuando él estaba a tan solo unos centímetros cerca de ella; solo era recordar lo último que este le dijo la última vez que lo vio con intención de acercarse a Hinata: _"Le tocas un solo cabello, y te quito lo rubio de un golpe"._ Un tic de rabia se formó en él ¿Quién demonios se creía para decirle que hacer?

—_Me importa un puto comino lo que me digas, Neji _—Se dijo mentalmente—, _voy a hablar con ella, lo quieras o no._

Aspiro hondo, se posiciono firmemente y con un gran paso se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Estaba a escasos centímetros de abrirla completamente pero una voz proveniente del interior lo detuvo.

—¡Es extremadamente lindo! —Hablo—, ¿Y tú qué opinas, Ten Ten-chan? —Esa voz la reconocía.

—_¿Hinata…_—Se quedó el aire un momento procesando la situación—_…y Ten Ten? _

¡Santo Goku! Todo se había venido abajo, una oportunidad de oro arruinada ¿Acaso no pudo esperar otro momento para visitar a Hinata? Una horrible decepción se apodero de él mientras dejaba que su cien descansase en la fría pared.

—Hinata, no sabía que tenías esos gustos —Comento la castaña desde dentro—, ¿Hace cuánto que te flecho?

—_¿Flecho? _—Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para que volviesen sus ánimos curiosos—,_ ¿Flechada por quién?_

—No creo que sea en esos termino, Ten Ten-chan —Contradijo ella—, es solo que me parece lindo.

—Pero, ¿No es una chica*?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Solo es… un poco femenino, pero nada más.

Ambas conversaban tranquilamente sin saber que el rubio mantenía la oreja pegada a la conversación ¿De quién estarían hablando? Estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios.

—_¡Esperen…! _—Pensó—, _¿Femenino? ¡¿No estará hablando de Deidara?! _—La mente del pobre Naruto ya comenzaba a trabajar.

—¿Y qué hay del otro? —Pregunto nuevamente—, al menos este se ve un poco más masculino que se diga, ¿Pero no es un poco infantil*?

—Es enérgico, pero solamente eso.

—_¡¿Enérgico?! _—La curiosidad y los nervios aun lo consumían, si seguía pensando en ese estado estaba seguro que su cabeza explotaría—_, ¡Y si es Rock Lee! _—Era indignante, hasta el chico de las cejas grandes estaba metido en el asunto del _Flecho_ ¿Pero dónde diablos estaba él en todo esto? ¿Por qué Hinata metía a otros y no específicamente a él?

—¿Y este…? —Hablo nuevamente la castaña—, no es demasiado joven*, jamás creí que te gustaran pequeños.

—N-No es lo que piensas… es solo que es sumamente tierno.

—_¡¿Joven?! _—¿Ahora quién demonios era?—**, **_¡¿Konohamaru?! _—¿A dónde había llegado con esto? Incluso su mini-fan estaba en el asunto, no podía ser más indignante.

—¿Este…? —Dijo otra vez—. Bueno se ve maduro, formal y educado, pero… ¿No es un poco pervertido*?

—Pero en verdad es lindo.

Aquella frase remato todo lo que antes había cruzado por la cabeza de Naruto.

—_Ka… Ka… _—El simple hecho de pensarlo era sacrilegio—, _¡¿Kakashi-sensei?! _—Por poco y sufría un paro cardiaco con aquello.

Por mera consideración, y porque podría ser descubierto, no había volado en pedazos la puerta con un rasengan ¡Pero es que Dios, estaba hecho una furia! ¿Por qué todos ellos y no él? Incluso su pervertido sensei estaba inmiscuido, ¿Qué tenían ellos que no tuviera él? ¡Ah no! Ese era el colmo, llevaba enamorado de Hinata desde inicios de la segunda temporada y no podía ni siquiera mandarle chocolates, flores, peluches o cualquier tipo de regalo sin que el detector "_Neji: revisa todo lo que los enamorados de Hinata le envían" _lo rompiese, lanzase a la basura o lo quemase; ahora por su culpa Hinata se fijaba en otros que no fuesen él.

—_Gracias, maldito Neji _—Estaba furioso, y no era para menos. Ahí estaba Hinata hablando de otros delante de él, claro que ella no lo sabía, pero igual era válido, ¿No? Camino en círculos por unos minutos sin saber que hacer o pensar, ¿Quiénes demonios eran? ¿Y si en verdad eran quienes pensaba? El pobre Naruto se comía de los nervios, hubiese seguido así de no ser porque ambas chicas regresaron a su conversación.

—Y bien Hinata, ¿Qué harás? —El chico detuvo el paso y nuevamente volvía a estar atento ante lo que decían—, ¿En verdad pedirás permiso para visitarlos?

—Aun lo estoy pensando, pero…

—¿"Pero…"?

—¿No crees que sus estudios están demasiado lejos? Es decir, ellos también tienen sus propias series.

—_¿Eh? _—Asi fue como Naruto quedo más confundido que antes—, _¿Estudios? ¿De qué está hablando?_

—De igual forma solo quiero pedirles sus autógrafos.

—_¿Autógrafos? _—Y no podía estar más confundido que antes.

—Hay, Hinata —Inquirió Ten Ten—, si Neji llega a saber que admiras tanto a estos chicos seguro le va a dar algo.

—Pero yo solo quiero sus autógrafos.

—Como digas —Dicho aquello se levantó de donde estaba para caminar hacia la puerta del camerino y abrirla de un solo jalon, claro que como estas no sabían de la presencia del rubio, que aún seguía pegado escuchando todo, termino por caer de lleno al piso cuando esta abrió la puerta dejando a ambas chicas sumamente sorprendidas.

—¿E-Eh? Y-Yo… —Hablo el chico, ¿Qué hacía ahora? Claro que no podía decir: _"Como andaba por aquí se me ocurrió pegarme a la puerta porque me gusta para esperar a que la abrieran y caerme al suelo"_, era obvio que nadie se creería semejante excusa—. ¡Buscaba ramen! —Soltó de golpe.

—¿Ramen? —Pregunto la castaña—, la cocina esta yendo por el pasillo a la izquierda, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—E-Es que… Sasuke me volvió a golpear con la puerta y creo que perdí un poco la orientación —Finalmente se las ingenió para crear una mentira creíble—, _bien hecho Naruto, ¡Eres un genio!_

La castaña suspiro pesadamente e intento ignorar lo que el rubio le decía, era mejor eso a que armara un escándalo y Neji se enterara de que estuvo tan cerca del camerino de su prima.

—Olvídalo, solo ve y busca la cocina.

—Bien —Contesto con desgano—, pero… —Inquirió—, ¿Qu-Qué hacían? —Sin pensarlo desvió la mirada intentando ocultar el leve rubor que se había formado.

—¿N-Nosotras? —Hablo Hinata—, p-pues… —Bajo la mirada un tanto cohibida por la presencia del chico, se sentía un poco incomoda por lo que iba a hacer pero ya no había vuelta atrás—. N-Naruto-kun —Le llamo—, ¿P-Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro —Hablo indeciso—, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Podrías cubrirnos por un par de horas.

—¿Eh? —Y ahora que sucedía—, ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?

—Bueno… —Hablo está frotando sus dedos—… nosotras queremos salir del estudio, pero si mi primo lo sabe seguramente se enojara así que…

—¿Por eso quieren que las cubra? —Ambas asintieron. Naruto suspiro, ¿De veras haría aquello? Bajando un poco la mirada se encontró con los aperlados ojos de la chica y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas para que desviase la vista—. E-Esta bien, vayan.

Hinata sonríe completamente feliz a la vez que lanzaba a abrazar al chico, el rostro de Naruto se tornó aún más rojo mientras la castaña reía a sus espaldas.

—_Pobre Naruto… _—Se dijo—_. Teniendo a Hinata tan cerca, seguro se muere de la vergüenza._

Si bien era sabido que el enamoramiento de Hinata hacia el chico era parte de sus papel muy pocos estaban enterados de que en realidad esta si estaba enamorada de él, y viceversa. Pero por _leves _inconvenientes aun no tenían el valor para decirlo de frente. Hinata lo soltó dedicándole otra sonrisa de agradecimiento para levemente inclinarse y despedirse de él.

—_Sera… ¿Qué ira a ver a esos tipos? _—Se preguntó el chico—. _¡Desgraciado Kakashi! _—Tan rápido como lo pensó salió huyendo del lugar en busca de su profesor, tal vez aun impedía que este se entrometiese más en el asunto, o lo que él creía saber.

Mientras este corría a toda velocidad ambas chicas ya se encontraban saliendo del lugar de manera discreta. Una vez que ambas lograron salir la risa de Ten Ten atrajo la atención de la pelinegra.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto.

—No crees que estará un poco celoso —Respondió.

—¿Quién? ¿Mi primo? Pero si él no se enterara.

—No él. Si no Naruto.

—¿N-Naruto-kun? ¿P-Por qué lo crees? —El solo hecho de pensar aquello hacia que sus mejillas se calentasen. La respuesta de Ten Ten fue otra risa levemente ahogada—. A-Además, él no los conoce, y yo solo quiero tener sus autógrafos.

—Sabes. Él estaba escuchando por la puerta, seguramente entendió todo mal y ahora está buscando a los chicos del programa para interrogarlos, me encantaría tener eso en video —Y nuevamente rio—. Pero jamás llegue a pensar que chicos de otras series atrajeran tu atención —Ante aquello la siguiente risa que se escucho fue la de Hinata confundiendo levemente a la castaña—, ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que… —Dijo—, sabes Ten Ten-chan, yo amo los rubios —Detuvo el paso y con un leve rubor en las mejillas se atrevió a responder—. Pero solo hay uno al que en verdad quiero.

_Yo amo los rubios._

**1*El primero en mencionar es Finnian o Finny, el jardinero de Ciel en la serie de Kuroshitsuji. Conste que él es rubio, y un poco afeminado (XD)**

**2*El segundo es Hazuki Nagisa, de la serie Free! (Otro rubio XD) si alguien se vio la serie por ahí, sabrán como es.**

**3*El tercero es Oz Vessalius, de la serie Pandora Hearts, creo que sigue catalogado como shota (y me da que es el rubio favorito de mi Kouhai XD)**

**4*Y el ultimo mencionado es Usui Takumi, de la serie Kaichou wa Maid-sama, use esa frase ya que Misaki solía llamarlo "pervertido" en una de sus frases (o a lo que me investigue XD)**

**¡Okay~! Lo termine, la verdad no sé cómo me salió, quedo o concluyo, pero se lo hago a ella como parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños (:3) metiendo lo que ella más ama en el anime ¡Los chicos rubios! Ok. Tal vez no sea eso, pero si le gustan (XD), creo que me faltaron, pero era imposible ponerlos a todos (al menos eso creo o.o). ahora solo me resta decirles que lo disfruten, agradecer que hayan leído, perdonar las faltas ortográficas que cometa y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
